1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in electrophotographic copier, printer, facsimile and the like, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning device for removing residual toner on a surface of an image holding member of a photoreceptor.